


Later...

by CatrinaSL



Series: Three Things [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: A Hookah Pipe, Bangle Bracelets, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Kissing, SHIP DARCY LEWIS WITH ALL THE THINGS, Three Things, Unresolved Sexual Tension, tape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 07:32:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13026240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/pseuds/CatrinaSL
Summary: Darcy helps Quill out with a job, but he has to be careful not to get distracted by his "wife" and blow it... They'll probably save that part for later.





	Later...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dresupi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/gifts).



> For Dresupi, who requested Tape, Bangle bracelets, A hookah pipe.

Peter parted the beaded curtain and ducked into the room Darcy had turned into "their love nest." He blinked through the fog of incense smoke and nodded approvingly. "Hey, the place looks great. You ready?"

Darcy sighed and turned to push the lava lamp behind the hookah pipe she'd wedged onto the shelf next to it, the six ostentatious bangle bracelets on her forearm falling from her wrist to her elbow. "I don't know if we can pull this off, Pete. I'm... really nervous."

"About what? Being my fake wife? It's only for like five minutes, I promise." 

He'd met Darcy planetside. She was tired of worldhopping with her boss and her boss' Asgardian boyfriend, and they bartered her passage back to Terra in exchange for access to a hefty music collection of what she claimed was "the entirety of the 80s, 90s, and Today." Since then, she'd sort of been support staff on the ship: making Gamora laugh, sweeping up after Groot, calming and charming Rocket, yelling at Drax when he left his boots in the common area, that kind of thing. She was smart. Funny. Hot. Peter hadn't made a move on her... yet.

This was her first assist with an actual job.

"I know, but..." She sighed again. "It's weird. And I am  _ convinced _ my top is going fall off."

"Your top is not going to fall off," he assured her, fiddling with the securely tied knot of the halter top at the back of her neck.

"No?" Darcy challenged, turning so Peter could get an eyeful of her cleavage, which was ample.

"Okay. That makes me nervous," he admitted.

"Help me with it?" She handed him something and tugged the edge of her top open a little more. Peter stared, unable to take his eyes off her chest. "Quill!"

"What? Oh." He looked down at the object in his hands. Tape. "What am I supposed to be doing?"

"We're just... making sure I don't have a wardrobe malfunction," Darcy told him. "Stare at my tits later."

Peter cleared his throat. "I dunno," he said, carefully applying tape to the inside of Darcy's neckline. "Me staring at your tits could help. With the cover?"

"You mean being so distracted that you blow the job?" Darcy said.

"Sorry, what? All I heard was 'blow' and 'job,'" Peter told her.

"Maybe later," Darcy laughed.

Peter paused, running his eyes over Darcy's very admirable form. "Why wait?"

Darcy's breath caught as his fingers trailed up the edge of her bodice to her collar bone. "I've been on your ship for a month, Quill," she whispered, with no small amount of heat in her eyes. "Are we really doing this  _ now _ ?"

"No time like the present," Quill replied, and tugged her lips closer with a hand on the back of her neck.

Darcy melted against him, pushing his jacket out of the way to put her arms around his waist while she pushed her tongue into his mouth. It was surprising, but not in a bad way. Apparently Peter had been too long in sounding her out. Darcy  _ wanted _ him. How could he have missed that? He pulled her closer and deepened the kiss.

"Mr. and Mrs. Quill?" a voice asked from the other side of the beaded curtain. Peter straightened and Darcy stepped away from him with a surprised gasp. "Sorry to interrupt."

He cleared his throat and parted the curtain for the client. "No problem," he said in his best sales voice. "We've got the rest of our lives for that kinda thing. Let's get you your merchandise!"

The look Darcy gave him as he turned to work his con man mojo made him wish he could just blow off the job.

But it could wait until later. They  _ did _ have the rest of their lives, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> [Prompt a Three Things fic!](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSf7S2MbkK0CxVHMG3kF8CD6fYqD0zwY-J6MqLb21nmFyRpE4w/viewform)
> 
> [Reblog on tumblr](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com/post/168585309758/later)
> 
> Tumblr: [catrinasl](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter: [@Catrina_SL](http://twitter.com/Catrina_SL)


End file.
